


Passover

by Topoftheslide



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Pesach | Passover, is EVERYBODY jewish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: "Why a Passover Seder all of a sudden? You do remember you are Irish-Catholic, right? Because I vaguely remember you dragging me to midnight mass on Christmas at St. Patrick’s withe all the masses. Not very Jewish of you. "





	

Tony sat on the kitchen counter, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, as usual.  
"What I don’t understand," he said, "is why a Passover Seder all of a sudden? You do remember you are Irish-Catholic, right? Because I vaguely remember you dragging me to midnight mass on Christmas at St. Patrick’s withe all the masses. Not very Jewish of you. "

Steve turned to him, and Tony noted a stain on his right cheek. Charoset? Gravy? Tony definitely should taste. Just to know. It’s important to know things. Science and stuff.  
"You know very well why I do it. I'm just trying to make Bucky feel at home. When I was a kid I was not strong enough to help with the cleaning. Especially with my asthma and all the dust. So I was the one who helps Mrs. Branicki - Bucky’s mom - cook. Some of my best childhood memory are of Passover. "  
"Mom always thought of it as an opportunity to fatten you up a little, Stevie," Bucky's voice, quiet and hoarse, came from the door. Toni spilled some whiskey on himself. Damn, this guy sneaks.  
Steve blushed and smiled, the stain on his cheek even more noticeable. The minute Bucky clears the kitchen Tony intends a taste to find out.

About two hours later, Tony watched with satisfaction at Steve and Bucky trying to decide how to arrange the Seder plate. Jarvis just added to the mess when he raised three-dimensional diagrams of plates from different parts of the Diaspora in different periods in history into the room. Tony liked a bit of chaos. It made him feel at home.

"I’d beg for your help, but I don’t remember Howard as being particularly connected to his Jewish roots, so I doubt if you have something to contribute to the discussion," said Steve, somewhat upbraiding. He tried to get Tony to come down from the dining table with just nasty glares, but in vain.  
"First of all," said Tony, "Howard would not have admitted, even under torture, who has Jewish roots at all. I think he paid someone to the registry office to erase any connection between us and the shtetl."  
Tony fell off the table, entrusted The tumbler in Bucky's mechanical hand, and turns his hands to quickly arrange the Seder plate to perfection.  
"And second, I never missed a seder when I was a kid. I would sneak out of bed when everyone thought I was asleep. I suspect that Ana was not ready to start without me. Jarvis was a little more strict. That's how converts are. More righteous than the pope."  
Tony looked at the table with satisfaction and reaches without looking to get the cup back. “Give me back my scotch. It isn’t Kosher for Passover.”


End file.
